Letter From Mother
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Surat yang ditinggalkan untuk Itachi dan Sasuke dari Mikoto setelah kepergiannya. Berisi harapan seorang Ibu untuk kedua orang anaknya. Dedicated to Mother's Day. R&R? XP


Yeah!

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Mother's Day! XD

Sedikit A/N dari Nona Azuka -ditendang- : Aku mencintai mamaku tapi lebih tertarik sama Jacob Black. (?)

Ok, yang barusan hanya sedikit ice breaker. =.=a

.

**WARNING : AU, LEBAY, OOC**

.

Selamat membaca semuanya!

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Letter From Mother © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

"Mama! Selamat hari ibu dan selamat ulang tahun!" seru Itachi sembari memeluk Mikoto yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk keluarganya.

"Nii-san! Jangan ganggu Mama! Nanti tangannya kena pisau!" sahut Sasuke sebal. Saat itu, dia sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran. Terkesan seperti bapak-bapak... yang tampan dan terlalu muda?

"Haha... Iya, iya..." Itachi segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf ya, Ma?"

Mikoto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, dia segera melanjutkan acara memotong ikannya.

"Ma, hari ini ada pesta seperti tahun lalu 'kan?" tanya Itachi sesaat sebelum duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping Sasuke.

Mikoto mengangguk. Memang sudah tradisi keluarga Uchiha bahwa setiap hari peringatan harus dirayakan. Entah hanya makan malam atau bahkan pesta besar-besaran.

Seperti hari ini, Hari Ibu dan juga hari ulang tahun Mikoto yang ke-42.

"Sasuke, nanti antar Ibu belanja ya? Mungkin pukul lima sore. Nanti kalian juga bantu Ibu masak. Papa pulang pukul setengah tujuh malam. Kita bisa memulai acara pukul tujuh tepat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. "Kita beli kue tart tomat juga 'kan?"

"Mana ada kue tart tomat?" sahut Itachi sewot.

"Nii-san bego. Ada kalau bikin sendiri."

"Apa kamu bilang?! Bego? Nggak sopan!"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum saat melihat kedua anak yang paling disayanginya itu bertengkar. Tapi... dia merasa aneh. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak sejak pagi. Bukankah di saat seperti ini dia harusnya semangat? Seperti pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya?

Mikoto hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan tidak enaknya itu dengan tersenyum.

***

"Ada yang kurang, Ma?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendorong sebuah trolley. Saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah hypermarket terbesar di Konoha City.

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu Mikoto hanya keliling-keliling hypermarket padahal semua yang dia butuhkan sudah ada di dalam trolley.

"Apa ya?" gumam Mikoto plin plan.

Sasuke merasa agak sebal dengan Mikoto. Masa dari tadi dia harus keliling-keliling dengan sia-sia. Kakinya terasa sangat pegal.

Dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Mikoto adalah ibunya, dia tidak boleh merasa sebal atau apapun, apalagi hari ini adalah hari ibu.

"Sudah Mama?" Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

Mikoto langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke . "Ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi kau marah-marah terus."

Sasuke hanya bisa membuang muka sebal.

"Dengar Sasuke, Mama tidak memaksamu untuk menemani berbelanja. Mama tahu kalau hal ini sangat membosankan untuk seorang lelaki. Kamu boleh menolak mengantar Mama dari tadi. Mama bisa menyuruh Itachi atau orang lain. Kamu boleh pulang, meninggalkan Mama disini. Mama bisa naik taksi sendirian."

Sasuke langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"OK...! Ok. Mama minta maaf!"

"Tidak Ma, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf... Maaf..."

Mikoto langsung tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita pulang saja."

"Lho? Sudah selesai belanjanya?"

"Mama cari tepung untuk membuat kue tart. Katanya kamu mau kue tart tomat? Mama mau coba, tapi rasanya tidak ada tepung yang cocok."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ternyata tadi semua untuknya. Mikoto sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan untuk hal sekecil itu, Mikoto rela berkorban. Sasukelah yang egois. Sasuke jadi merasa... sungkan.

"Ayo!" ajak Mikoto.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Iya!"

***

Langit sudah gelap. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Pukul enam lebih. Pantas saja langit sudah gelap.

Saat ini dia sedang berada di pinggir jalan raya dengan Mikoto. Banyak kendaraan bermotor berlalu-lalang dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan itu. Mikoto jadi meringis saat melihatnya.

"Mama, tunggu disini ya? Aku ambil mobil di tempat parkir dulu," pinta Sasuke.

"Mama ikut saja ya?" minta Mikoto. Dia merasa tidak aman kalau masih berada di tempat itu.

"Nanti kerja dua kali, Ma... Mesti bawa barang-barang ke tempat parkir. 'Kan berat? Sekalian aja mobilnya aku bawa kesini, jadi nanti tinggal masukin ke bagasi."

"Ta... tapi..."

"Sudahlah Ma, nggak ada apa-apa kok."

"Iya deh," balas Mikoto sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

Sasuke merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Mamanya pada saat itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya juga tidak enak. Tapi dia segera melangkahkan kaki ke arah lapangan parkir yang terletak tepat di belakang hypermarket.

Perasaan Mikoto sendiri bertambah tidak enak. Dia ingin pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi tidak bisa.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat ada sebuah cahaya kecil menuju ke arahnya. Cahaya itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Dan anehnya. Mikoto tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sedikitpun.

Cahaya itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Baru saja Mikoto ingin berteriak, tapi cahaya -yang akhirnya dia ketahui adalah sebuah truk- itupun menabrak tubuh Mikoto hingga terhempas bermeter-meter ke belakang.

Banyak orang berteriak karena menyaksikan kejadian mengerikan itu secara langsung. Dimana tubuh ramping Mikoto menabrak tiang lampu merah yang terletak di ujung jalan.

Jalan besar itu pun macet seketika.

Sasuke yang baru datang langsung keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Dia bersama-sama dengan beberapa orang mendatangi tubuh Mikoto yang tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah.

"Mama..." gumam Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Mikoto. Kakinya bergetar hebat, dia tidak mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dia pun jatuh bersimpuh di samping ibunya. Ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa, ingin menangis juga tidak bisa.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan tangan bersimbah darah dan sedikit bergetar.

"Ma... mama..."

"Kamu... Itachi... Jangan pernah menangis... Ya, anakku sayang...?" Itulah kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Mikoto Uchiha. Tangannya yang sempat mengelus pipi Sasuke terjatuh. Menandakan bahwa Tuhan telah memanggilnya kembali ke pangkuan-Nya.

"Mama...! MAMA!!!" jerit Sasuke histeris.

***

27 Desember, 2009.

Itachi jadi membenci suasana rumah sakit. Mungkin hal itu terdengar aneh jika keluar dari mulut sesosok Itachi Uchiha yang terkesan kuat dan tegar.

Tapi sejak kecil, Itachi berpikir bahwa rumah sakit merupakan salah satu tempat dimana banyak orang akan pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya.

Begitu juga dengan Mikoto... Yang harus pergi meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya dan seseorang yang sangat dia cintai. Itachi, Sasuke, dan Fugaku dalam kecelakaan lima hari yang lalu.

Itachi yang saat itu sedang duduk-duduk di balkon rumahnya dengan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu salahku... Andai saja aku mengajak Mama ke tempat parkir... Padahal Mama sudah memintaku..." ujar Sasuke, memecah keheningan sore itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya berkata seperti itu... Nasi sudah menjadi bubur," sela Itachi.

"Harusnya hari itu menjadi hari yang indah bukan?" tanya Fugaku yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Papa..." gumam Itachi dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan.

"Pergilah ke kamar Mama, ada sesuatu yang dia tinggalkan untuk kalian!" pinta Fugaku. Lalu dia segera pergi dari hadapan kedua anaknya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke dan Itachi menuju ke kamar Mikoto. Ternyata di atas meja di samping kasur terdapat sebuah surat beramplop biru langit.

Itachi segera membuka dan membaca surat itu, bersama-sama dengan Sasuke.

**Untuk kedua anakku tercinta, Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Sudah tradisi bahwa anak akan memberikan sesuatu yang berharga bagi ibunya pada saat peringatan Hari Ibu.**

**Tapi di tahun ini, aku ingin membaliknya. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berharga bagi kalian, berupa surat ini.**

**Bukanlah sesuatu yang mahal, tapi aku anggap sebagai sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari permata manapun. Karena surat ini berisi harapanku. Bukan harapan agar kalian mau membalas budiku, tapi harapan agar kalian tetap menyayangiku.  
**

**Anakku, kalian berdua sangat aku sayangi. Sewaktu kalian masih kecil, kalian sering berebut waktu untuk kumandikan lebih awal. Kalian juga sering memintaku untuk membacakan dongeng sebelum kalian tidur.**

**Sampai akhirnya, bertahun-tahun terlewati. Entah kenapa aku ingin Itachi dan Sasuke kecil kembali. Semakin beranjak dewasa, kalian semakin tidak punya waktu untukku. Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kalian masing-masing. Kalian tidak pernah tahu bahwa hatiku sangat sakit karena tidak kalian hiraukan lagi.**

**Aku semakin tua, aku butuh kalian untuk menjagaku sewaktu aku tidak mampu melakukan semuanya sendirian.**

**Tuntunlah aku ketika aku tidak bisa lagi berjalan. Sama seperti saat aku mengajari kalian berjalan sewaktu masih kecil.**

**Jika aku tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal yang penting, tolong jangan marah padaku. Karena tanpa kalian sadari, itu telah menyakiti hatiku.**

**Beradalah disisiku, tiap kali aku membutuhkan kalian. Karena aku juga ada tiap kali kalian membutuhkanku.**

**Jika kalian menikah nantinya, tolong jangan pernah lupakan aku. Karena kalian tidak akan pernah aku lupakan meski aku sudah meninggal.**

**Berilah aku makanan dan tempat tinggal yang layak. Sama seperti yang aku lakukan saat kalian baru lahir.**

**Rawatlah aku ketika aku sakit. Karena biasanya, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman hanya untuk merawat kalian yang sedang sakit.**

**Jangan pernah membentakku karena aku melakukan hal yang tidak kalian inginkan. Karena tenpa kalian sadari, kalian juga sering melakukan hal yang tidak aku inginkan.**

**Jangan kesal padaku saat aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang kalian inginkan. Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa aku selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan kalian meskipun itu sulit dan membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan.**

**Turutilah semua permintaanku. Sebab aku selalu berjuang untuk menuruti permintaan kalian berdua. Itu untuk kebaikan kalian berdua.  
**

**Dan lagi anakku, jangan menangis jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Karena semua makhluk hidup pasti akan mati. Demikian juga aku, Papa, dan kalian berdua.**

**.**

**Selalu sayang Ibu seperti Ibu menyayangi kalian.**

**Kalian adalah harta terindah yang pernah Ibu miliki selama Ibu hidup.**

**.**

**Dari wanita yang paling mencintai kalian berdua.**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

Itachi dan Sasuke sangat terharu saat membaca surat dari Mikoto.

"Iya, Ibu, kamu berdua akan selalu mengingatmu. Karena Ibu adalah wanita terhebat yang ada dalam hidup kami!" kata Itachi dengan tersenyum.

Engkau adalah Ibu kami...

Sekarang dan selama-lamanya!

***

-pingsan-

Capek banget ngetiknya! Buru-buru, udah jam 9. Plotnya kecepetan lagi. DX

Oh ya, surat itu aku ambil dari video yang diputar waktu aku retreat. Sedih banget videonya... TwT

Endingnya kurang enak ya?

Lupakan deh. -ngeles-

Selamat hari Ibu semuanya! Selalu sayangi ibu kalian seperti dia menyayangi kalian! -lebay-

OK!

.

.

.

Mind to R&R?

.

.

.

**Azuka Kanahara**

**22 December 2009**

**08.27 PM**


End file.
